


7.Tucking in Tag

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minor or Background Sawada Tsunayoshi, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Vongola Tenth Gen as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Vongola holds a second Inheritance Ceremony for Tsuna and his Guardians. Of course they’re all required to attend in the after party.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Hibari Kyouya
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

For the most powerful alliance of mafia famiglie in the world, they sure have time to waste. The old Carnivore passed on his title to Tsunayoshi already, so Hibari _has_ to wonder what the purpose of this after-party is.  
  
His fellow Guardians scattered around the luxurious room, blending in the party unlike him, but he isn’t fooled.  
  
Takeshi and Mukuro keep being engaged in conversations by the others famiglie, and forced to play nice with them. Or so it looks like.  
  
Hibari hovered around them earlier and heard them answer the subtle insults sent their way by subtle insults of their own, then doubling down on them until they were left alone.  
  
The little animal kept to the buffet after being treated like the child he is by a woman one-too many times, Ryohei never straying too far away from him.  
  
And Hibari _did_ think Ryohei wouldn’t have so eagerly partake in the party, but there he is, witness of his shameless betrayal.  
  
Tsunayoshi _does_ look like he’s having a terrible night. The baby keeps pushing him to make small talk with the bigger names attending the party, and he still has to grow out fully of his shy, jittery, and insecure demeanor.  
  
In the meantime he’s being looked down upon, and talked down upon. Hibari can tell from the way they stand around him, the way they look at him.  
  
Hayato would have blow up each of their faces long ago if it wasn’t for Tsunayoshi.  
  
No need for him to worry though, Hibari will bite these fools to death later.  
  
Kusakabe puts himself between him and whoever was making his way over him. Hibari scowls harder, and tries to disappear through the wall.  
  
Kusakabe doesn’t put himself between him and Tsunayoshi, and Tsunayoshi gives him a jealous look while walking by him.  
  
He puts his hands on his hips. “And _why_ don’t _I_ have a competent bodyguard like Kusakabe?”  
  
“What do you think we are?”  
  
“Useless, that’s what. Did _you_ even talk to anyone yet?” Hibari glares, and Tsunayoshi pouts. “Yeah, I thought so.” He slumps against the wall next to him, and sighs loudly. “Well, you’re all useless except for Hayato of course. Bless his soul.”  
  
Hibari huffs. “You won’t even let him speak out.”  
  
“Maybe, but trust me his flames talk for him _just fine_.” He snickers. “Also it’s the four times he received an important message he _absolutely_ had to show me. In private of course.”  
  
“And you threw him to the wolves in thanks.”  
  
Hayato smiles up at some Donna who apparently never heard of personal space, and it wouldn’t surprise Hibari if he slips a mini dynamite in her bag before he manages to get rid of her.  
  
Tsunayoshi elbows him in the side. “Don’t _say_ it like that, it’s just teamwork alright? And I _had_ to talk to you. Listen, can you find Chrome and check on her for me? I—”  
  
“Chrome doesn’t _need_ to be checked on.” Hibari rolls his eyes. “Just leave her be.”  
  
“I _know_ that, it’s not like that. Do you have to make every instance of me worrying about you belittling?”  
  
“You don’t worry half as much about the rest of us.”  
  
Tsunayoshi throws his hands up in the air. “I wish I could! You know, instead of worrying about literally _everyone else_ in a five miles radius around you?”  
  
Hibari smirks proudly, and Tsunayoshi rolls his eyes. A particularly high-pitched and fake laugh draws their attention to Mukuro and the woman he’s currently entertaining.  
  
Tsunayoshi smiles. “Isn’t it nice he stuck with us for so long already?”  
  
“How suspicious.”  
  
“I know. Do you think he’ll start the mass Mist flames-induced hallucinations soon? Or maybe he’s messing with the food or something?” He sighs. “I wish he would.”  
  
Tsunayoshi sighs again, long and dreamy. He keeps the façade for a whole second before dissolving into a fit of giggles, sharing a knowing look with Hibari.  
  
Hibari huffs a laugh, then chuckles silently, his shoulders shaking.  
  
“I could just bite them all to death.”  
  
“I wish I could let you. Ah, gotta go save Hayato before he commits a murder. Just go check on Chrome quickly, okay? Please? I leave it to you, Kyoya!”  
  
Hibari watches him scurry off, and parts from the wall with a sigh. He walks around the room looking for Mist flames affected area, utterly ignoring any and all who try to catch his attention.  
  
He finds Chrome on the balcony, sat against the wall. There’re subtle Mist flames around her, that don’t appear to make her blend in the surrounding more than stopping whoever is looking at her to register her presence.  
  
Hibari smirks. She would have tricked him if he wasn’t so familiar with her flames.  
  
He leans against the wall. “What are you doing? You’re better than that. Just stare them down hard enough until they take the hint.”  
  
Chrome smiles. “Reborn-kun _explicitly_ said we had to play nice. When you can’t engage with the enemy, you have to make sure not to cross path with them. It’s 101 battles strategies, Kyoya-kun.”  
  
“Then leave. Make yourself a Mist double. One for me too.”  
  
She shakes her head. “Don’t tempt me. Did Mukuro-kun make one?” she adds after a beat.  
  
“Surprisingly no.”  
  
“It’s surprising you’re still here too, you know,” she teases, and he rolls his eyes. Chrome stretches out her legs in front of her, smooths her skirt. She sighs. “I’m not good at this.”  
  
Hibari scoffs. “You fit right in then.”  
  
“Not true,” Chrome says, grinning nonetheless. “It must be even harder for Mukuro-kun, but he’s talking with all these people so easily. I thought it’d be better if I stayed aside instead of ending up making all of you look bad.”  
  
“Like we care, or are any better. Don’t be stupid.” He offers his hand, and Chrome hesitates for only a second. “Hayato will blow up something soon. Or a _someone_ if we’re lucky. You don’t want to miss that.”  
  
Chrome laughs. “No, I don’t think I want to. Thank you, Kyoya-kun.”  
  
She smiles warmly at him, and he shrugs, averting his eyes.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
Chrome takes the lead, a joyful skip in her steps. Hibari snorts.  
  
She _whips_ around, the way she suddenly feels self-conscious written all over her face.  
  
“Did you just _laugh_ at me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You did! Kyoya-kun it’s so mean, what is it?” She spins on herself, twisting her head to see above her shoulders. “Is it my hair? Is it my clothes?”  
  
Chrome makes a mirror out of her flames, and Hibari holds back another chuckle at the way she flails in front of it.  
  
“You’re fine, hold still.”  
  
He swats her hands away from her hair, and slides them above her shoulder. He tucks in the tag of her jacket.  
  
Chrome inhales sharply, turns to him red-faced, her hands covering the back of her neck.  
  
“You let me walk around with my tag out this _whole time?_ Oh my god, _you guys!_ I’m not going back in there.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid, it’s tucked in now, isn’t it?” Hibari takes her hand and drags her inside, Chrome putting up a halfhearted fight. “Tsunayoshi asked for you.”  
  
Chrome complains to him the whole night, and Hibari has Mukuro hiding the tag of her skirt with his flames instead of bringing it to her attention.  
  
Girls are so unreasonable sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ended up making quite the longer appearance than planned lol. But it was fun writing his interaction with Hibari.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * This is after the second Inheritance Ceremony. I headcanon it happens after they all finished high school.

  * They’re on a first name basis because let’s be honest, KHR is just one big found family trope with a side of supernatural colorful flames, and there’s _no point_ if they don’t actually grow close to each other.

  * Hibari is _also_ on a first name basis, but only when talking to them and them only, and also with the people who are in their immediate closest circle.

  * Otherwise he uses his animal vocabulary of his, and also when he’s annoyed with them. (He can’t let people know he _feels_ after all, god forbid.)

  * Only Lambo is always called little animal (and Tsuna actually felt proud when he went from little animal to omnivore lol), and he doesn’t mind at all because he takes it as the endearing nickname it is.

  * Reborn is, what, five or six years old here? But Hibari still calls him baby, and he finds it incredibly funny how he can always tell how incredibly annoying it is for Reborn. He keeps it up for a couple of years more lol.




* * *

  * Hibari didn’t leave the after party yet (nor Mukuro), because Reborn said they needed to stay around for at least two hours, but he actually never _said_ they needed to talk with anyone.

  * Hibari manages to _not_ talk to anyone until he could leave.

  * (But then he actually _doesn’t_ leave, because Tsuna obviously can’t leave the party held for him until there’s no more guests, and he sticks out with him along with the other Guardians.)




* * *

  * And the party goes quite well, all things considered. Tsuna is really proud of them.

  * Yamamoto and Mukuro make themselves enemies of everyone who dared to talk bad of Tsuna or the rest of them with smiles, and a sweet/cheerful voice, and not-so-subtle-turning-to-threats insults the longer the party went on.

  * (And I headcanon it’s something that would happen because yeah Tsuna was trained by the World’s Greatest Hitman and literally saved the whole universe among other things, but he was still a civilian literally only a couple of years ago, and almost all of his Guardians were civilians too, so I think they’d actually be that much full of themselves to look down upon him/them.)

  * Ryohei plays it oblivious because he knows he’s not subtle enough to not escalate things if he were to confront them. But you better believe he remembers their names and their face, and, well, you know, _will take the opportunity for sweet revenge when it will present itself_.

  * And Hibari feels betrayed he blends in that well because he’s the one who is supposed to be out-of-place in moments like this with him, in his own way.

  * (When Hibari is not enough—withdrawn and cold and silent—, Ryohei is too much—too _extreme_ , takes too much place, too friendly.)

  * But if Ryohei has to hear them talk bad about Tsuna, he sure as hell can make sure it _won’t be_ because of him, so he makes sure to be in his best behavior.




* * *

  * Lambo sticks around the buffet to cheer himself up first (and yeah he tried to flirt with the women lol), but then he picks up on Yamamoto’s and Mukuro’s flames, and at their signal starts messing up the food of _those_ particular people.

  * Ryohei distracts them to give him the opportunities, and makes sure he doesn’t get caught. Then Chrome joins them and it becomes much more easy, and more... _inventive_ too.

  * (A lot of them are bed-ridden the next couple of days.)




* * *

  * Gokudera _doesn’t_ actually blow up anything, or anyone. It’s too flashy, and he became more subtle with the years. And who needs dynamite when your flame’s attribute is _disintegration_?

  * Do you know the humiliation of losing your pants in public, or having a piece of cloth torn in a way that expose you? Or having food all over your clothes and face because the plate literally _exploded_ in your hands?

  * Yeah, them too.

  * (I said he became more subtle, I didn’t say _anything_ about becoming more mature azerfgthjkl.)




* * *

  * Hibari just enjoys the spectacle from aside (alongside Reborn), and puts a target on random people's back just because he can lol.

  * And like I said, Tsuna is _really_ proud of them.

  * (And if later people have the nerve to come complain to him, he goes full on No-Good, oblivious, what-the-hell-do-you-expect- _me_ -to-do Tsuna on them, all the while cackling on the inside.)




* * *

  * I feel like Hibari would be the big brother of the group. A _very_ enabling big brother, who absolutely _will_ be right by your side helping you to cause maximum damage (and who does plenty of damages on his own), but a big brother nonetheless.

  * Ryohei is the _actual_ , reliable, reasonable-ish (emphasis on the _ish_ ) big brother.

  * Mukuro _could_ be a big brother too, but does he care to? He really doesn’t. He’s actually right there besides Lambo in how willing he is to listen to his every whim lol.

  * Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome are the middle siblings.

  * And Tsuna is, of course, you would have guessed it, the mother of the group. Unless, of course, he can’t take any more of this mafia bullshit and lets them go loose to their heart content.

  * (The paperwork is absolutely worth it.)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
